


Valentine

by suiigetsuu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, haha wow i am so sorry this is a horrible christmas gift oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiigetsuu/pseuds/suiigetsuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy wants to go to this party but Dirk is all like "haha no" and then Jane convinces him otherwise so bam. Also Valentine's day is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrop on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pyrop+on+tumblr).



> another secret santa gift!!!!!! i hope you kinda like it!!

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you are completely and utterly in love with Jake English.

You never thought there could be anything more perfect than Jake English himself. He’s intelligent (okay he’s a bit slow), he’s handsome, he’s brilliant, and the things he says is very attractive for some reason. You didn’t think about ever having a chance with Jake, but you did, and you do. Valentine’s day is coming up, and it’s only a few weeks away and you had a great opportunity to ask him.

You had this all planned out. You were going to play it out casually first, and then you were going to pull out a mini box of chocolates with a tiny note to it asking if he would like to be your valentine. You had a couple more ideas, but those weren’t really…appropriate. Not that Jake would probably do that stuff anyway with you.

You’re walking with your best friend Jane down the hallways, but it’s kind of hard to talk to her when everyone keeps telling you “hi”, or some other greeting. According to Roxy and Jane, you’re quite the popular one. It’s not like you intended that to happen, considering that you used to be some quiet boy your freshmen year but then after you met Jake, you became quite the loud mouth. 

Jake also went around and told people about how you were good with swords, and you guess that must have sparked the popularity match. 

Jane and Roxy were always selfish when it came to you, because there’s a ton of people who always wants to hang out with you. You wouldn’t mind making new friends! But in a way, you’re kind of awkward and you think that’s why Roxy and Jane don’t want you hanging out with other people. You suppose they’re doing it for a good reason, but you would still like to have some more friends. Not that Jane and Roxy weren’t good enough for you, because let’s be honest here: They deserve a better friend than you.

All you do is talk about Jake nonstop, and you’re surprised that Jane and Roxy aren’t sick and tired of it. They would actually help you with the situation you’re in, well, Jane would mostly do that. Roxy would just kind of wander off somewhere else and not really talk about it. 

As you discuss the weekends plans with Jane, Roxy had walked quickly to you guys and stopped in front of you, which caused you and Jane to stop.

“I have the best plan for the weekend ever,” she says, a smile on her face. Jane and you look at each other and look back at her.

“Enlighten us, Lalonde,” you say, sticking your hands in your pockets. Roxy smiles even wider now and motions you guys to walk with her to the parking lot.

TT: I’m not doing that.

GG: Oh, Dirk! She’s only doing what she thinks would be fun.

GG: It cannot be that bad, trust me.

TT: Jane, I don’t think you understand what she wants us to do.

TT: She wants us to go to Gamzee’s party this weekend.

TT: Have you ever been to Gamzee’s parties?

GG: No, I have not been to Gamzee’s parties. Yes, I think Gamzee is a creep and a definite weirdo, but they cannot be that bad if everyone considers going back there again to have fun!

TT: I think Roxy has finally lost her mind. But fine, if you guys want to go then I’ll go.

GG: Just think that this party will be better than sitting at your house watching The Last Unicorn.

TT: Whoa, Jane.

TT: The Last Unicorn is a beautiful story. I don’t think you appreciate imagination that much if you think some lame party is better than The Last Unicorn.

GG: Oh, Dirk. Just trust Roxy. I’m sure we’ll have some fun!

TT: … Fine

GG: Hoo hoo!

GG: I’ll come by and pick you up tomorrow! :B

GG: Bye, Dirk!

gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

You sigh and lay your head on your desk. You really did not want to go to this party, but you also didn’t want to disappoint Roxy. You knew how much it would hurt her feelings if you just pestered her right now and told her no. Plus, Jane seemed excited too, and you didn’t want to hurt her feelings either. 

God, this is complicated. 

“Hey,” you say as you watch your little brother enters your room. Dave is only two years younger than you, so he’s only fifteen while you’re seventeen. Dave takes a seat on your bed and looks at you. “What?” You ask. 

“So you have plans on Friday?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“I was just wondering if maybe John could stay the night,” Dave asks, looking down at the floor. For some reason he always gets nervous every time he asks if John can stay the night, but considering that you’re leaving on Friday and probably won’t be coming back til the next morning, you decide that you didn’t mind, and John could stay. 

“Sure,” you agree. Dave leaves your room and shuts your door behind you. It’s Wednesday, and you’re pretty sure you do not want to be alive by Friday. You’re dreading this party, and you’re dreading this idea. 

\--- 

So you’ve been standing at the same spot for twenty minutes, drunk off your ass. You have no clue how many shots you drank, you have no clue how many bowls you smoked; all you know is that you are fucked up and you cannot think straight whatsoever. 

Your partner in crime tonight is Roxy, and she’s at the exact same intoxication level as you. She’s been giggling, smiling, and for some reason every image of Jake is erased on your mind. All you’ve been thinking about since you got here was hot attractive Roxy is. 

You’ve been thinking about how nice the dress she’s wearing fits her figure, and it definitely pushes up her boobs a little bit. You always got mad when others would look at her with lust, and you would have to tell them to back off. Behind Roxy’s back, you would tell them that she was hers, and no one else’s. You’ve been selfish with her tonight, and you barely even let Jane talk to her. 

Jane has been busy with the others. She became quick friends with the others that are at the party, and so she barely even talked to you guys anyway. You and Roxy would take shots on how many people were wearing red, or how many times they heard someone say they were high. Let’s just say that you guys were finding ways to make drinking fun. You have never been a big fan on drinking, but drinking with Roxy was definitely an experience everyone needs to have. 

Roxy has been cuddling up to you, and she’s been holding your hand and has been saying things in your ear such as: 

“Dirky, I can tell that girl over there in the short, pink dress wants you; but she can’t have you.” 

“Dirky, you look so handsome.” 

“Dirky, hold me.” 

She’s been all over you, but it’s not like you’re complaining. The thoughts of Jake suddenly come rushing back to you, and you really want to see him. But not like this. Your hair is a mess, your glasses have gone somewhere, your shirt is covered in stains, and your eyes are red because you couldn’t find eye drops anywhere. 

The scent of Roxy’s flowery perfume reaches your nose, and she smells so good. The mixture of alcohol and her perfume seem to be a perfect match for each other. You’re probably thinking this because everything smells good to you. You hold Roxy’s hand tighter. 

Maybe Roxy is better for you. 

Who needs Jake? You don’t. 

You have the most beautiful girl right now standing beside you, and not only that, but she’s holding your hand. Her soft hands hold your calloused ones, and they feel so nice. You should ask her to be your valentine. You should kiss her. 

You should really kiss her. 

“Hey, Rox?” You say, moving yourself so you stand in front of her. She raises her eyebrow. 

“What is it?” She asks, not releasing your hand. You step a little closer to her, and the closer you get, the more nervous you become. You’re about to kiss one of your best friends. Wow.  
You close the space between you and Roxy, and your lips crash on hers in the messiest way possible. Roxy kisses you back after a few seconds, and you were almost getting scared, you were thinking that she would push you away and stop being your friend. As she kisses you back, you realize that you have no clue how to even kiss someone, so you back away a little, breaking the kiss. Roxy has a smile on her face, and she releases your hand. 

“That was unexpected,” she says, “not bad for a first timer, though.” 

You laugh, sticking your hands in your pockets. 

"I have a question for you, Lalonde.” 

“Yes?” 

“Be my valentine?” 

“Will you remember this tomorrow morning?” 

“Probably not,” you admit. She laughs at you, but she nods her head. 

“I’ll send you a text so you can remember in the morning,” she says, kissing your cheek. “But yeah, I’ll be your valentine.” 


End file.
